Farmboy Emperor
by el-inquisidor
Summary: The reign of Luke Skywalker and his Empress was brutal and brief. Dark Luke/Mara, told through a Galactic History syllabus. AU, Thrawn trilogy era.


**Title: **The Farmboy Emperor  
**Author: **elinquisidor  
**Timeframe: **Zahn's trilogy and beyond  
**Summary: **The reign of Luke Skywalker and his Empress was brutal and brief. Dark Luke/Mara, told through a Galactic History syllabus.

**Author's Note: **This is my attempt at writing a Dark Luke story in a rather unconventional style. Narrated through the memos of one imperious history professor and whatever sources she deems fitting.

* * *

**The Galactic Civil War II  
Course T-421  
Dr. Livia Tarkin  
Course Memo**

Welcome to the second semester of GCW. I hope you all have had a good and restful term break. I have the same grading rules, attendance matters, and class expectations as the first semester. (See the Course Policy Sheet for any questions.) Please note that class standards tend to rise — so don't turn in the level of essay you gave me five cycles ago. And remember that this class is not devoted entirely to lecture — you are _**not**_here to take dictation! I expect every student to prepare thoroughly and come to class willing to contribute. End warning.

**Introduction:** Luke Skywalker is one of the most pivotal figures of the Galactic Civil War. Historians label this phase of the war as the "Skywalker Presidency." After the death of President Mothma — allegedly a natural death, though many scholars have their doubts — Luke Skywalker gained control of the New Republic. He gradually centralized power in a series of well-orchestrated moves. At first, the masses supported this charismatic war hero. But eventually his policies became more controversial and several prominent figures spoke against Skywalker, leading to a schism in the Republic. The New Rebellion — with such members as Admiral Ackbar, General Wedge Antilles, Bel Iblis, and Leia Organa-Solo (Skywalker's own sister) — opposed Skywalker's rule. Skywalker's regime was also threatened by the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn from the Unknown Regions. The Skywalker Presidency phase lasted for six years. By the end of it, Thrawn and the New Rebellion had allied with the sole purpose of deposing Skywalker.

This unit (Unit IV, in case you've forgotten) will focus not only on the regime of the President Skywalker, but also the more enigmatic figure of _Luke_ Skywalker, once a commander in the Rebellion and Jedi Knight. Some events are beyond our control, but others are shaped by individuals. To understand the Galactic Civil War, we must understand those involved. Palpatine, Mon Mothma, Darth Vader, Garm Bel Iblis, Leia Organa-Solo, Talon Karrde, Luke Skywalker, Mitth'raw'nuruodo, and Mara Jade all had their roles. So we shall study the people to learn of the times.

**Required Texts: **

Piett-Dodonna, Herodota. _The Galactic Civil War: Vol. III. _Imperial Publications, Coruscant.

**Suggested References: **

Needa, Sallust. _The Farmboy Emperor: A Biography of Luke Skywalker. _Royal Naboo Press, Theed.

Chaf'ees'aklaio. _Thrawn of the Chiss. _Galactic Independent Press, Nirauan.

Darklighter, Ciceru. _From the New Rebellion to the Imperial Republic. _RebelPress, Corellia.

Solusar, Tionne. _The New History of the Jedi. _Galactic Independent Press, Nirauan.

Niriz, Voss. _The Last Emperor. _Galactic Independent Press, Nirauan.

Ilich, Ninel V. _The Galaxy and Revolution. _The People's Bookbinders, Bolshev IV.

Pellaeon, Gilad. _The Long Years. _Edited by Livy R. Tarkin. BastionBooks, Bastion.

Skywalker, Ben. _Memories. _Royal Naboo Press, Theed.

Loor, Kirtan, II. _Luke Skywalker: A Study on the Banality of Evil. _Imperial Publications, Coruscant.

**Other Required Materials:**

Datapads and writing implements of your choice

A working HoloNet connection

Clear minds (Get some sleep!)

As for our next class day, I expect you to read through chapters 16-18 of Ms. Piett-Dodonna's text. Come with an understanding of the life of Skywalker: his ascendancy, regime, death, and the immediate ramifications thereof. We'll start at the basics and delve deeper next class.

To help you prepare for our upcoming seminar, I have prepared a list of quotes summarizing various views of Skywalker and of this particular time. More information will be forthcoming once we get started. But this initial material should provide your study groups with enough fodder for discussion. (And if you don't have study groups, I suggest you remedy that…)

**On Luke Skywalker and his Time: **

_"I think the kid just tried to save too much." _  
(Han Solo, on Luke Skywalker)

_"You cannot kill Freedom to protect Liberty." _  
(Elegos A'Kla, Caamasi Trustant)

_"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, naturally, he tripped…and fell." _  
(Leia Organa-Solo, Jedi Master)

_"One of Skywalker's key acts was the creation of the Republican Guard, an elite military body for his new regime. To form it, he gathered members from the infantry, the space fleets, and various specialized units. It was basically a clone of the New Republic's entire armed forces—but under President Skywalker's direct control. With this, the Schism of the New Republic_ really _began." _  
(Ciceru Darklighter, Rogue Squadron historian)

_"Skywalker declared martial law. Then it all went to hell." _  
(Wes Jansen, Ret. Rogue Squadron)

_"My father was Luke Skywalker. And he loved me very much." _  
(Ben Skywalker, as interviewed by M. Raker Jinn)

_"It's easy to wonder what happened. Being there…now that was hard." _  
(Avan Sarreti, Imperial Moff, Ret.)

_"After he came back from the second Death Star, Master Luke was very quiet. Captain Solo postulated that it had something to do with how he killed Emperor Palpatine, but Mistress Leia would not allow him to continue his hypothesis." _  
(C3PO, former property of Luke Skywalker)

_"The conditions in the rest of the galaxy had grown such that Mitth'raw'nuruodo could no longer wait to intervene…As every Chiss knows, isolation is a hard habit to quell." _  
(Chaf'ees'aklaio, _Thrawn of the Chiss) _

_"The Dark Side is not a speeder lane. It has no clearly defined boundaries." _  
(Tionne Solusar, _The New History of the Jedi) _

_"He had good intentions. But good intentions aren't enough on their own." _  
(Borsk Fey'lya, as interviewed by M. Raker Jinn)

_"As I recall, the admiral originally planned to ally with a certain Force-sensitive individual on Wayland. But once we got there, we could find no trace of him. At the time I thought Thrawn had simply been misinformed, but now I know Skywalker must have killed him." _  
(Gilad Pellaeon, _The Long Years) _

_"Luke Skywalker was born into a certain situation at a certain time. What the Jedi call his 'fall' was historically inevitable." _  
(Ninel V. Ilich, _The Galaxy and Revolution) _

_"We are prepared for hyperspace, Admiral. On your mark."  
"Understood, Admiral. Gods go with us." _  
(Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Ackbar, before their first collaborative battle)

_"Force preserve us from the enemy who believes he is right." _  
(Garm Bel Iblis)

_"This battle will determine more than the fate of one ship or one fleet or one empire. And that is why we will prevail against Skywalker." _  
(Grand Admiral Thrawn to his troops, before the Battle of Naboo)

_"He fought against a dictator, protected his people, found a long-lost sister, redeemed his father, loved his wife and son. He had friends and was loyal to them. He swore to serve the elusive Light. But then he engineered a coup against the New Republic, destroyed newly-regained liberties, and attacked the Imperial Remnant with a conviction that quickly became vengeance. How can we reconcile this? Not easily." _  
(Sallust Needa, _The Farmboy Emperor) _

_"I must stay with my husband. …May the Force be with you." _  
(Mara Jade-Skywalker's message to Leia Organa-Solo, sent directly before the latter's defection to the New Rebellion)

_"He is a tragic figure, drowning his sorrows in the pains of others. One must needs pity Luke Skywalker." _  
(Saché Gevara, former handmaiden of Queen Amidala and colleague of Ninel Ilich)

**End Note: **I'll be putting up some information on Mara Jade in a few days.

**Livia Tarkin  
History Dept.  
University of Coruscant**


End file.
